


[Podfic] Love, Like A Sentence Of Death

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek would like to ignore it and never speak of it again, but that's the exact opposite of how Stiles operates." Despite the title there is no death in this story and it does have a happy ending.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love, Like A Sentence Of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love, Like a Sentence of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555479) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> **There is a 45 second snippet of the song _Furious Angels_ by **Rob Dougan**. You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtAmFKaThNE). The song clearly inspired the author.**

 

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mq0q4856mzo560/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Love%2C_Like_A_Sentance_Of_Death.mp3)**  [29 MB] | **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k9214v10zfr6e86/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Love%2C_Like_A_Sentence_Of_Death.m4b)**  [15 MB]

_Length: 30:13_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to DevilDoll for having a clear and easy Transformative Works Policy. ♥♥♥
> 
> Thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
